The end
by inuyasha116
Summary: An untold story thousands of years ago of a human who was immortal kidnaped and tainted with evil. Trapped in a mirror by a god inlove with her now wanting out and the only way that is possible is her rencarnation...Hinata hyuga contains sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a beautiful human named Kushihinada. She lived in a world full of greed and evil and yet she was one that was not tainted by them.

The gods were grateful to have a human like her especially Susanoo the thunder god.

The reason why was because he was madly in love with the human girl.

-in heaven- "I am so tired of their world acting like we had nothing to do with their existence" the goddess Konohanasakuya ( Sakura's reincarnation) Fūjin (wind god for Naruto) replies "what about Kushihinada she is not like that."

"I guess so, but it would still be nice to have a male pure too they could get together and maybe the world a better place" she said holding a cherry blossom delicately between her fingers.

"I wouldn't say such a thing out loud Susanoo might hear" the wind god said using his powers of the wind to create a storm to keep a intruder ship from landing near the village where the human girl was at.

"What was that for Fūjin she asked dropping the cherry blossom and levitating to the cloud where he was laying at while looking down.

"It might be better not to upset Susanoo if he found out his 'woman' was killed in her village from an ambush" the blossom goddess was confused with his response "woman he is in love with her."

"Yes and it be best not to let any harm come to her you know he has a short temp and another man for her won't make it better even if he is pure."

"How long has it been since we last met" a man with white slicked back hair a black robe carrying a scythe with three blades on it "Centuries Yama (Hidan) I am pretty sure of" Fūjin said looking at him bored.

"how is the underworld" the blossom princess asked "like hell as usually but really I gotten bored and decided to talk a walk around different places Emma-hoo is such a pain in the ass all he talks about is death."

"But anyway what about this human girl" Yama smoothly changed the subject "we were discussing how to keep this girl alive so not to piss off Susanoo" the wind god said.

"I mean it's not like she can live forever we can't even do that we can only reincarnate unlike humans who just die" blossom princess replied.

"Or maybe she can I think Emma-hoo had once talked about trying to create immortality but he is not sure if it will work I can ask."

"That would be nice to keep alive the only pure thing on the world for a long time go and ask." The wind god said smiling.

"As long as Daikokuten doesn't find out that will be a total disaster" a man said with also white hair but spiky to the side one red eye and another black(obviously kakashi).

"Tengu I didn't see you there how are you" Fūjin said laughing.

Yama appears out of a cloud with a red glowing scroll.

"Here this is the one I was talking about" he said throwing the scroll to Tengu who caught it and read to himself.

"Hmm this might work I don't think it would work on gods but a human it might."

The blossom princess and wind god looked at each other as Tengu rolled it up and pocketed it.

-Kushihinada's home-

As the girl lay on her bed mattress sleeping soundly Yama appear with a cup of what looked like water he kneel down lifted her chin and watch as she drunken the whole thing without waking up.

"The blood from god to goddess we give to you thing offering of immortality" after saying that he muttered a prayer in a language only the dead spoke in.

She became stiff for a sec and returned to normal turning over and sleeping on her side.

Yama left unaware that a demon was watching with yellow eyes and a thin oval pupils (like a snake or cat) and also disappearing but in the darkness it came from.


	2. Chapter 2

-Deep underground in a layer-

The serpent demon pace back and forth hands grasped behind his back looking at the ground deep in thought.

"_That is impossible how a human could become immortal and why the gods would allow such a thing."_

The sounds of bones crushing under the feet filled the cave underground.

"For years I have been searching for immortality even leaving myself all the stuff my reincarnations would need in the future."

The demon stopped in its tracks for an idea had appeared to him making him smirk.

"This is good, I will let the girl become immortal then devouring her I shall also be immortal too and shall become impossible to stop from ruling the world."

"The gods will not be able to stop me not even Susanoo" he laugh hysterically making the wall themselves shiver.

-Kushihinada's house-

The girl sat there under the cherry blossom tree waiting for something, or more like anything for that matter she had dreamed someone telling her to wait there and she did for a while.

At last someone came; a man with three blades on a rod wearing a grey cloak with white hair slicked back.

"You called me" the girl said in a soft tone.

"I came to warn you that there will be demons that will try to find you Susanoo has order me to place an illusion around your field in order to trick the demons from finding you."

The scene changed for they were now inside her house in her room.

He placed a scary looking mask on the wall over her bed and silently prayed to himself.

"This should do it as long as you don't remove the mask you will be fine" and with that he left.

-outside Kushihinada's house or the barrier at least-

The demon could sense her near yet there was nothing but a few cherry blossom trees and a field of tall grass.

"It's an illusion barriers, I bet it was Yama, the fool to think an illusion can stop me" he pulled out a bottle which contained a small fairy inside it.

He held it by the wings threatening to rip them if she didn't cooperate; the fairy agree too.  
"You're a dream fairy so all you have to do is enter her dream and have her remove the mask without her knowing."

The fairy nodded and turned to powder; the dust slowly flying into the barrier and disappearing from view.

-inside the barrier-

The fairy dust enters the house circling over the girl sleeping in bed and traveling inside her mind under the eyes.

The girl's eyes slowly opened halfway as though in a trance; getting up she turned to face the mask where she lifted it off the wall letting it drop to the floor.

The barrier disappeared allowing the demon to come inside snatching the girl from her own home and leaving a fake replica of the girl in her place.

After a month of living with the serpent demon her heart became darker and darker, and her new powers became even more powerful.

The gods did not notice anything since they only saw the replacement thinking it was the real thing.

It was the day the demon would devour the girl's immortality and power; he called her in.

Kushihinada came in smiling "Yes master" hands behind back and head tilted to the side a little.

"Come here" he said and being obedient he followed his order "your training has come to an end and now I shall-" he was stopped be her laughter.

She stopped looking up at him smirking "Oh no master my training has not come to an end it has only begun" her hand made its way to his throat lifting him off the ground.

"I no longer need you any longer I can find more powerful creatures than you" she said making him angry.

"You bitch" he said trying to transform but could not while trying to gasp for air.

Her eyes lids closed then shot open along with her mouth; she had no more eyes, tounge or teeth just completely black sucking his soul and power inside like a whirlpool.

His body shrunk into just a skeleton with skin tightening around it; she dropped on the floor letting it make a loud thud.

At the same time Yama appeared shocked not noticing the body.

"Kushihinada are you alright a dream fairy told us what happened Susanoo will never forgive us letting harm come to you" he noticed the body finally.

"That's the serpent demon Yamato no Orochi, he kidnapped you?" he asked looking shocked.

She turned around smiling and about to reply when she saw the blades; her heart beat faster as she looked at it mesmerized wanting his power.

She grabbed a sword nearby and attacked making Yama block it; over and over she attacked and he blocked making him mad.

"What are you doing", and he only replied with "fight me I want your power"; he did slicing her body in half he smirked how easily defeated she was.

He turned around and started walking unaware that the body starting morphing back together (quotes; like the morphing in hellsing).

"What the-" he turned back as was knocked through the wall by Kushihinada.

He slowly got up and disappear leaving to tell the gods the bad news.


	3. Chapter 3

Yama appeared before the gods and explained what happen which scared them for if what they heard was true then nothing could stop her.

Susanoo found out and became furious with them and offered to stop her.

Days battling he could not stop her and even if he could he did not have the heart to do so.

Instead he used his life to seal her in a ancient mirror that contained demons souls and had the four stakes to seal it.

The gods thought he destroyed the stakes to keep the mirror from reopening but in actuality he sent it to earth in different places(quote: which ironically ended just spread over japan).

The gods died and became mortal when reborn and Yama reincarnation became the grim reaper too; but now known as Hidan.

Even though Susanoo died some of his spirit live on enough to make his own reincarnation.

Kushihinada was trapped in the mirror but she vowed to come back and to do that was her reincarnation Hinata Hyuga. She promised on her 16th birthday she would be free to rule the world or destroy it.

* * *

Sorry everyone for it being so short but i was basically summarizing the ending for the past so i can finally get into future details


End file.
